Pay Attention To Me
by WtfSmut
Summary: Rin thinks Yukio isn't paying enough attention to him. What better way to fix that then to surprise the Exorcist with something shocking? YukioxRin


**Author's Note:** This was fun to write. I'm in love with YukioxRin, so expect a lot more stories revolving around them.

Pay Attention To Me

Rin Okumura had always harboured an affinity for tricks and gags. Whether it be small, innocent pranks like drawing a few extra moles on his poor, unsuspecting brother's face while he slept, to more serious ones like buttering the floor in the school's bathrooms, the results were always the same. No matter how much trouble the young teen got into afterwards, Rin enjoyed his lollygagging to no end. It sent shivers of pleasure throughout his body knowing that he had done the unexpected and caused such huge reactions out of people.

It made him feel like he was actually being noticed. It made him feel like they knew Rin Okumura existed.

However, the one person Rin wanted to be noticed by right now currently had his nose buried in a book. He was going to study the night away – _again_.

Or so the young genius thought.

Rin giggled wildly as he poked his head around the corner of the doorway and peered into his shared dorm room, spying deviously on his younger twin. Yukio was seated at his desk facing the window, scribbling something down in a notebook.

"_Rin,"_ a tiny voice spoke, startling Satan's spawn. Despite being the only person in the building able to communicate with the Neko deity, Rin couldn't help but crouch down and shush the cat.

"Shhh! Kuro, you have to be quiet!" Rin quietly reprimanded. Kuro sent his master a puzzled expression.

"_But, Rin… Why are you sneaking up on Yukio?"_

A devilish smile cracked the teen's face in half at the question. Kuro couldn't help but feel he didn't really want to know anymore. "Hey, Kuro," Rin finally whispered, "Why don't you go and have a nice night on the town? I've got to talk to Yukio about some things, and I'm sure it's going to take all night." Rin giggled slightly at his statement, thinking himself oh-so clever in his wording. "There's even some catnip wine in the kitchen, just ask Ukobach for it. I've prepared it special for you. You can take it with you – maybe impress some of your lady friends." Rin gave a small wink to the black cat.

Kuro's face lit up with understanding. He quickly turned his back on the half-demon and made his way down the hall and out of sight. The dark-haired teen smiled and turned around, quietly grabbing the plastic bag he had hidden behind his body and all but skipped his way to the bathroom to prepare his surprise.

Back inside their shared room, the younger of the Devil's twins sat despairingly at his desk. His eyes scanned the text in the book, drinking in all the information it had to offer. This had been his way of studying for the past two years he had been at True Cross Academy – sitting at this desk, textbook on one side, notebook with only important information retained within it on the other. He had an important test coming up soon, so he needed to be ready for it, not to mention the students he had to teach as well. Yukio needed to make sure that not only was he capable of being a student, but being a teacher as well.

Although, something was making it impossible for the young man to focus on his studies. Not only was his brother not sitting next to him at his own desk, but he wasn't in the room at all. The raven-haired man had said that he needed to go take care of something real quick and that he would be back momentarily – but it had almost been twenty minutes. The young genius was starting to get lonely.

Yukio couldn't help but glance over at the empty desk, incomplete and untouched homework assignments thrown on top. The younger twin sighed. _He's probably hold up in the bathroom again reading manga. _Yukio laughed in his throat a little at the recalled memory of his brother sinking as low as to locking himself in the bathroom and refusing to come out until he had finished the latest chapter of whatever he was into at the time.

But now, Yukio would settle for his brother refusing to do homework and lounging in their bedroom, to him hiding in the bathroom. The brunette exhaled, making minimal sound. _Maybe I should go check on him. He _does _need to get this work done, after all…_

Just as the teen was about to stand from his chair, two bare, slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and gave a squeeze. Yukio couldn't help but smile widely at the notion. Butterflies swarmed his stomach as his brother buried his face his face in his neck. "Nii-san," Yukio breathed when he felt a light peck on his skin, "You should really finish your work. If you do, I'll let you read the new issue of SQ I bought today." Yukio's offer was genuine; he picked up one of the hands resting on his shoulders and brought it to his lips, returning the kiss just as lightly.

However, when he pulled said hand back to gaze at it, he couldn't help but notice the pale pink nail polish that coated the top of every finger. "What…" Yukio trailed off, turning his head to ask his brother about the sudden nail art. He stopped short when the arms unlaced themselves and the person took a step back, making it easier for the teacher to get a better look.

Standing in the center of their room, was, who he believed to be, Rin. Only, this Rin stood awkwardly, instead of that confident demeanor he always strutted. Long wavy hair cascaded downwards and stopped just below his shoulders. The top of the pink lingerie he adorned hugged his chest nicely before waving out in an erotic see-through flood, ending just below the pink, lacey underwear that he tried to hide behind a limp hand.

This Rin looked uncomfortably to the side, instead of making eye contact with his younger twin. The trained Exorcist, however, didn't notice the discomfort, as he was too busy looking his brother up and down with wide eyes and the slightest hint of pink tinting his cheeks.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Yukio cleared his throat and spoke. "What, uh… _is_ all of this, Nii-san?" He gestured to the outfit Rin now sported.

As soon as said outfit was acknowledged, Rin's embarrassed frown perked up at the corners and his eyes flashed with something akin to deceit. He twirled a black curl around his finger and shifted his weight to his left leg, making his hip jut out. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anybody named Nii-san," he dropped the curl and strode leisurely toward Yukio, "My name is _Rin-chan_." Rin stopped short of his brother and blew him a kiss accompanied by a wink.

Yukio was sure his nose was bleeding. He tried his best to nonchalantly reach up and touch the space between his nose and his lip just to make sure said action wasn't happening. Gazing at his crossdressing brother, it was like someone had knocked the air from his lungs. The brunette's mind went fuzzy as he tried to search for some kind of response. The only word that came to mind was the one he immediately blurted out, "Damn."

"_No_," the older twin drawled with a devilish grin, "Rin-chan. And _you _must be the ever-so-smart Okumura-sensei, right?" Rin extended his index finger and came so close to grazing his brother's grey-shirt clad chest. The simple action, accompanied with the sudden closeness of their bodies, sent an electrical shock down Yukio's spine. A smile spread across the older twin's face as the opposite male reached up and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his lips and planting a small kiss.

_Why not see where this goes…_ Yukio mentally laughed. "Yes, I am," he played along. "And to what do I owe this little visit?"

Rin smirked. "Okumura-sensei, I've been trying and _trying_ but I just can't seem to get it right," he said.

"What do you mean?" Yukio cocked an eyebrow at his brother's riddle.

Rin exhaled dramatically before withdrawing his hand from Yukio's grasp. His slender, pink-nailed finger ran through his long hair in faux irritation. "Studying is just not for me. I can never remember _anything_ from a textbook. I'm more of a _hands-on_ learner." Rin touched a finger to Yukio's chest and lightly trailed it downwards. The taller man involuntarily shivered at the tickling sensation by the mere contact. "Do you think you have enough time in your busy, busy schedule to help me, Okumura-sensei?"

Looking his twin up and down again, Yukio finally answered, "I suppose I could help you out, but we have to keep it a secret. If you tell any of the other students, then I'll have to give out special attention to everyone, now won't I?"

Rin facial expression turned to a genuine scowl at that statement. He crossed his arms and pouted, puffing out his cheeks and slanting his eyebrows downwards. "No, I'm the only one that deserves attention." Yukio laughed at his brother's childish words; this in turn only made Rin angrier. Without warning, the crossdresser grasped the back of his twin's head with both hands and pulled him into an abrupt kiss. Yukio instinctively wrapped and arm around the small of Rin's back and pulled him closer. Leaning back against his desk, the young teen used his other hand to prop his body up as their bodies molded together.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn from innocently sweet to immorally seductive. Rin wasted no time in attempting to get passed Yukio's lips. The black-haired teen opened his mouth and licked at his brother's orifice, causing the younger twin to slightly moan and obediently open up. Rin knew from past experiences that his brother would win the battle their tongues fought, but that didn't stop him from trying to be dominant every once in a while.

Yukio absolutely adored the way his twin's tongue was. Ever since his demonic transformation years ago, many things had changed about him. Everything about his twin had become sinfully exciting; from the way his ears ended in a point rather than a curve, to the long black limb that he now had to wear wrapped around his chest in public. But one special feature that Yukio adored a little more than the rest was his brother's thick, pointed tongue. It ran a little longer than the average human's and seemed to have a lot more power behind it. Being licked by that demonic appendage always aroused goosebumps up and down his arms – as well as other things. The brunette moaned into the kiss as he felt that warm, moist tongue rummage all around his mouth.

Suddenly, Rin withdrew from the kiss, panting, with a long string of saliva stretching out between him and his partner. Just as soon as Rin had ended the kiss, he had dropped to his knees and yanked down Yukio's pants and boxers in one swoop. Yukio flinched at the sudden coldness that caressed his lower region while his twin busied himself with a different matter. The demonic being licked and toyed with the half-hard erection before placing it his mouth. Rin gave it a harsh suck, making the male above mewl in surprise. Yukio gazed down at his crossdressing brother with a question playing upon his lips. "Nii-san, I –"

Rin backed away from the growing penis, letting it spring from his mouth and drip with spit as he peered up at the Exorcist threw half-lidded eyes. "I don't know who this Nii-san person is, but if you keep saying their name I'm going to get _very_ angry. You know how I feel about sharing attention." Rin stared daggers at his little brother before returning his attention back to the needy appendage. A thick tongue gradually slipped from between his lips to lick and flick around the head of Yukio's cock.

Yukio sucked in harshly and let out a mewl fit for an uke instead of a seme. The young genius was always so well-mannered and quiet in public, but the complete opposite when he and Rin were alone together – something you wouldn't expect. Just the sight of the raven-haired twin on his knees, dressed so scantily in that revealing pink lacey lingerie, making him grow harder and harder and _harder_ by the second, was drowning the brunette in a sea of pure adrenaline and solid pleasure.

The cram school teacher could feel his face scrunching and tightening as he made several different facial expressions. His skin was starting to perspire, and his temperature was rising. His heart thumped faster and faster within his chest the more Rin acted out this little sexual charade.

And that tongue. _God, _that tongue. It was almost sickeningly disgusting how that almost purple appendage seemed to move like it had joints and bones of its own – but it just made it all the more erotically exciting.

"I want to feel you grow in my mouth, Okumura-sensei. And I want you to acknowledge that it's _me_ doing this to you." Rin panted before diving in to take the length back into his moist cavern. The glasses-clad male couldn't restrain his hips from twitching forward; a growl rumbled in the back of his throat.

Rin swirled his tongue up and down his brother's shaft, going particularly slow along the underside of his erection before bobbing his head. The spawn of Satan quickened his pace when the moans and groans from above sped up in volume and frequency.

"_Shit_," the man above barked and tangled his hand within his older brother's black, wavy locks. It was at this moment that Rin push forward until his lips reached the base of his twin's thick cock, gagging roughly. Yukio tipped his head back and produced a guttural gasp at the feeling of his cock squeezing down his brother's throat. Although, it was a short lived experience as the black-haired boy withdrew altogether. Yukio sighed in slight disappointment at the loss of friction, but quickly pulled the lingerie-wearing male up into a bruising kiss; he wasted no time in entering his older brother's mouth and wrestling his tongue into submission, teeth scraping and drool escaping the corner of their mouths.

Through their makeout session, Rin paused briefly to utter a small command, "Get on the bed, Okumura-sensei." He then leaned upwards again to lick and taste Yukio's mouth.

The sudden order had the teen Meister laughing as he trailed a hand down Rin's torso and hastily slipped passed the pink underwear to fondle him. The dark-haired crossdresser gasped in surprise and arched his erection into the groping palm. The black tail that hung to the floor twitched and wagged at the sensations flowing through the body it was attached to. "Now, who are you to be giving such orders? I thought I was supposed to teach _you_, since you're in such need of 'hands on' experience," Yukio laughed breathlessly. Rin looked up to his twin with a sour pout. Without hesitation, the raven-haired teen shot his tongue out and pressed it against the most sensitive part of his young brother's neck. Yukio's eyes widened considerably with this action and growled deep within his throat.

"I like to think of this as a test," Rin panted after thoroughly coating the sweet spot in thick saliva. Yukio gripped the back of the crossdresser's head and fisted the faux hair as his other hand continued to rub and stroked the warm cock that was concealed by female panties. "A test that you're administering. Would you please let me see if I can pass your test, Okumura-sensei?" Rin brought a hand up to his lips, and his eyebrows curved upwards in an embarrassed expression. Yukio thought he was going to faint at the _very_ feminine demeanor his elder twin was now sporting. The only response he could muster through the haze in his mind was a single nod of his head.

That was all the consent Rin needed; his face dropped to that trademark smirk before grabbing his brother's hand and swiftly yanking him towards his bed a few feet away. Rin pushed his teacher onto the bed, quickly discarding an open textbook that lay open upon it. He straddled his younger brother's waist, sitting just below his protruding erection, and reached up to take limp hands in his own. Rin, after pinning both palms to the bed, began rocking his hips back and forth, making sure to rub graciously against Yukio's most sensitive area. The teen under him gasped and jerked his hips upwards, trying to gain as much friction as possible. The flush creeping across the brunette's cheeks began to match the one spreading across the older teen's face.

Rin allowed his cute little teacher to enjoy the sensations for a few seconds longer; after hearing Yukio sigh his temporary alias, the satanic child removed himself from the body below. He jumped off the bed in one solid movement, only to return a short time later holding a long piece of red, white, and black striped clothing. Climbing back on top of his younger brother, Rin promptly grabbed the male's wrists again and began wrapping the school uniform tie in a tight knot around them.

"Rin-chan…" Yukio trailed off. Said crossdresser slowly nibbled his way from his twin's wrist, and down his arm. The anticipation was agonizing and the only thing the poor Meister could do was lay there as the electrical shocks wracked his body and pooled near his groin. He continued to moan and mewl as each one of his brother's fangs lightly pricked and grazed his skin. The young genius could remember in the beginning of their relationship the many, many times he had to remind his brother-turned-lover not to bite him so hard. He would be covered in tiny puncture wounds all throughout his body, and being a teacher, he just couldn't risk his students asking questions about the strange marks on his neck. Not that he didn't enjoy a nip or two… he just didn't want to encourage such rash behaviour, for fear Rin would resort to more out of control methods.

They would save the rough sex for school vacations, when there was ample time for recovery.

The older twin suddenly yanked Yukio's grey shirt upwards towards the ceiling and slipped his head underneath. It turned the Exorcist on even more not being able to see what the scantily dressed demon was doing – only going on what he could _feel_. A grunt simmered in the back of his throat as he felt a slippery appendage smear something wet up and down his torso, occasionally slipping into his navel and swirling around in a circle. "Rin-chan… how much longer do you think this 'test' will last?" Yukio asked with a whimper.

The little shirt-intruder snaked his way up his younger brother's chest and poked his out of the neck hole, only centimeters from the glasses-clad face, and smiled a cheeky grin. "What's wrong, Okumura-sensei? Have you reached your limit so soon?"

A sarcastic laugh erupted from Yukio's throat. "We both know that's not the case," he said as his face took on an expression of wicked enjoyment. "You're fully aware of just how long I can last."

"Well, if you're getting bored, you could go back to what you were doing before." Rin suggested with a restrained shrug.

"What?" The teenage teacher cocked one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean? What was I doing before?"

This question only made Rin smirk in some sort of victorious delight and he reached forward to capture his teacher's lips in a crushing kiss. The shirt both twins were occupying stretched and cracked, exceeding the limit of what it allowed. It didn't take long for both parties to be moaning into the other's mouth. Rin grinded roughly against his younger brother, losing himself in the sensations being emitted from the actions. His erected strained against the pink underwear he wore; why did female underwear have to be so tight?

After a few minutes of the kissing, moaning, grinding, and panting, Rin receded from the grey cavern. He plucked the spectacles from the Exorcist's face and threw them to the floor. Afterwards, he grabbed at the pants that pooled themselves around Yukio's ankles and yanked them from his pale body. He wasted little time removing his own pink underwear before climbing back over his twin. "Okumura-sensei, would you mind if rode you for a bit?" Dark curls tickled the young teacher's face as his brother licked the shell of a sensitive ear with the very tip of his tongue.

"Please," Yukio groaned, "I insist."

Rin grabbed his brother's thick shaft and placed it at his entrance. He hesitated for a moment, then began the gradual decent onto said erection. His tense body tried to relax at the intrusion, but he found it difficult without being prepared first. His pained whine was the proof to his discomfort, as if his scrunched up face and developing tears weren't evidence enough.

"_Nii-san_," Yukio all but screamed. Of course Rin fit snuggly on his cock, but the way he was tightening his muscles was just too much for young teacher to handle. "_You have to relax or I'll come!_" He ground out his statement through gritted teeth while struggling against with confined wrists.

"_I'm trying,_" Rin growled back. "I've never done this unprepared before!" His voice took on a trembling tone, unable to restrain the tears that stung his eyes. Yukio, breathing hard at the tightness surrounding his manhood, brought his wrists to his mouth and began working the knot apart with his teeth. It only took him a few moments before his hands were free. He then sat up and pressed his lips in the middle of Rin's chest, just above the hem of the pink lingerie. He licked and kissed, pushing down the top and revealing pink pert nipples, which he greedily took into his mouth and sucked and toyed with.

The brunette desperately wanted to make this experience more enjoyable for his lover. _Idiot_, he mentally chastised. His next sentence was said aloud. "How dare you try and do everything yourself. You've got a nasty habit of doing that." Rin moaned and whimpered through his tears as his brother's hand gripped the base of the furry tail protruding from his lower back. Yukio gave it a gentle tug, moving to the other neglected nipple in the process. Rin wove his hands into Yukio hair and gasped into the open air. The rubbing of his tail and the tongue on his skin brought him back into euphoria. It wasn't until the man below him roughly grunted that he realized he had begun rocking his hips slightly. "Nii-san, are you ready now?" Yukio's voice was just as shaky as Rin's had been before, only his was laced with a lustful craving. The dark-haired teen never understood how his younger brother could control his actions, even through a lustful haze of animalistic desire.

Rin fist a handful of his twin's brown hair and pulled backwards, looking the young doctor square in his glazed over irises. "Yes, _Rin-chan_ is ready, Okumura-sensei." The dark-haired teen lip-locked his teacher again as they leaned back onto the bed once more. With one hand still massaging the thick tail, and the other wrapped firmly around Rin's erection, Yukio pumped both appendages, causing his beloved brother to rock sporadically, half wanting to experience more pleasure, half wanting to give back to the one he loved so much.

Rin supported himself on his hands, planted on both sides of the bottoming man's head, and he eventually picked up the pace, wanting to hear more of the delicious noises his younger twin made. Yukio was reaching the point where his grammar-intelligence broke apart and dissolved, and his complete sentences no longer made any sense. Mumbled profanities and mewled gratefulness filled the room on top of the gasps and moans being strung together in an erotic orchestra from above.

Rin always meant to ask Yukio what was going through his mind at this point in their love-making; he truly was curious as to what his twin would be trying to say, and he wondered if it all made sense inside the younger twin's head.

The pink lace of the lingerie bounced and flowed as Rin rose himself up and dropped down repeatedly, supported by his arms. His body bounced and jerked with every movement – the cock inside of his body scraping and rubbing fantastically against his inner muscles. Yukio's moans encircled the young dark-haired teen, almost teetering on hysterics.

Fingers dug into Rin's flesh as he was lifted off his partner's shaft, only to be impaled once more. "Oh, _fuck_, Okumura-sensei," Rin almost yelled.

"I'm gonna fuck you until I come," Yukio managed to coherently mumbled, thrusting his hips up until his brother came to the hilt, and then pulled back out. This was the brunette's way of tipping off his older brother of his approaching orgasm.

"Yes, Okumura-sensei, _yes_," Rin panted, leaning forward and gripping the bed sheets just above his brother's shoulders; his back arched, then dipped with each harsh thrust he produced.

The speed of each stroke from the man below on the older twin's cock increased with every passing second. Breaths became ragged, grinds became inconsistent and sporadic, and words became jumbled moans and grunts. Neither could keep their eyes open under the tension. The molten balls of lava coiled within their abdomens, growing bigger and bigger. Rin's blue orbs misted over with anticipated tears as the strain became too much for him to keep bottled up inside.

Yukio's head arched back into the pillows as the crossdressing man above filled his ears with desperate gasps that only heightening his arousal even further. The long black hair from above bounced and tickled the Exorcist's pale neck and cheeks.

Grinding, thrusting, moaning, panting – _God_, something had to give!

And like the flick of a switch, muscled clamped around the brunette's shaft in an unforgivable vice while a trembling sob was released into the crook of his neck. Rin's pace picked up with the force of his orgasm, causing the younger twin to call out to the Heavens themselves. Yukio's seed splattered the inner walls of his brother in a sinfully sweet release, and a string of profanities signaled his mutual climax. Both parties milked each other for their worths; Rin's stark white juices streaked the grey shirt below his body. They only slowed their pace when their muscles began to cramp with exertion.

The Satanic twins lied still while they waited out the afterglow; both bodies twitched and spasmed from the vigorous activity. Yukio's bangs stuck to the sheen of sweat coating his forehead, and strands of faux hair clung to Rin's neck and shoulders.

When the Exorcist finally deemed himself capable to move, he peeled his hands from his twin's bottom and brushed away the stray strands of hair that hung in his face. As if telepathic, both leaned in to capture the other's lips, only this time the kiss was slow and savouring. With their climaxes reached, they no longer needed to rush or bruise each other. They could take their time and relish the feeling of one another.

During the post-sex makeout, the teen genius snaked a hand up his twin's back and under the long black wig. He discarded it with one swift movement, causing the other to flinch at the unexpected action.

Rin reached a hand up to his head and scratch at his short, sweaty mess of a hairdo. He blushed and frowned down at the taller man. The expression on the crossdressing male had Yukio chuckling. "What's wrong," he teased and held up the wig, "Can't play unless you're hiding under this unnecessary rat's nest?"

The dark-haired teen scowled and looked to the wooden floor. "Well… without it I'm just Rin… _in a dress_." His blush deepened and spread further across his cheekbones.

Rin's body was suddenly lifted off of his brother's lap and the flaccid penis slipped from his hole. The shorter male gasped at the feeling and was laid on his back. Yukio scurried up his brother's torso with an evil smirk playing on his lips. "You look exactly the same to me, with or without this outfit on," he said shamelessly. "Don't get me wrong – I think it's a great turn on. But whether or not you're wearing it doesn't make much of a difference to me." He then took said hairpiece and tossed it to the floor. His lips trailed from Rin's drying hairline, to his temple and then to the corner of his mouth before stopping. "So, what brought about this little escapade anyways? You disturbed my work, so you better have a good answer."

The man on the bottom pouted and let an annoyed growl rumble in the back of his throat. He crossed his pale arms and stared up at the smug look on his younger brother's face. After a few seconds of silence, the brunette took it upon himself to drag his hands under the lingerie to toy with the pink nipples being concealed; he knew they were the most sensitive after an orgasm.

Rin gave a yelp of surprise and gripped Yukio's wrists, trying to halt the onslaught. "O-Okay, okay!" Rin gasped out as fingers danced and twisted around the delicate flesh. "I felt like you were paying more attention to your studying than you were to me, so I guess I got a little jealous." The confession had the older teen's full face turning red, so he looked to the spare bunk across the room that was rarely ever used these daysinstead.

The teacher glanced back at his desk of unfinished work, and then back to his brother. "You were jealous of inanimate objects, so you took it upon yourself to dress as a woman and get me into bed?" He didn't even bother hiding the slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke.

Rin gave a sour expression. Yukio leaned in close to his twin's ear and spoke low and dangerously. "Maybe I should _not_ pay attention to you more often." A shiver ran down the older boy's spine at the warm tingle his ear experienced from the voice.

The brunette Exorcist then rose from his bed. "I can't imagine what you would do if I actually pretended you didn't exist _at all_." His statement was meant as a joke, but upon halting his actions, an idea stuck him. Stripping himself of his stained, grey shirt, he threw it to the floor while Rin watched in curiosity. The younger twin proceeded to walk to the bedroom door and stopped short when a voice called to him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rin asked.

Yukio glanced back at the man he was so fond of and put on his most polite face. "Oh, I'm sorry – who are you?"

Rin's face fell at the question; it was soon brought back up into an angry scowl. "Yukio, that's not funny!"

Although, the younger twin was already out the door. "I'm going to go _not_ pay attention to you in the shower. See you around, stranger!"

The statement had the older twin racing out of the room after his younger brother, screaming his name in furry.


End file.
